This invention relates generally to a valve and more particularly to a device for cleaning a submerged surface.
A plurality of devices for cleaning submerged surfaces are described in the prior art. Such devices are exemplified for example in the specifications of South African patents Nos.87/6572, 84/10036, 77/7426, 83/1155, 86/3403, 75/1166, 78/5946, 78/5947, 76/6618 and 88/2544.
It is apparent from the prior art that many approaches have been relied on in providing cleaning devices of the kind referred to. There is a perceived demand or requirement for a valve, which is suitable for use in a cleaning device of the kind described, which is of simple construction, reliable and with a long life.